Arteries referred to as coronary arteries are set up around the human cardiac muscles. When these coronary arteries are constricted or blocked up due to arteriosclerosis, etc., a myocardial necrosis referred to as myocardial infarction occurs. As a treatment for such constrictions or blockage of coronary arteries, coronary artery bypass surgeries are performed to newly secure alternate pathways in the coronary arteries, to divert around the constricted, blocked portions of the blood vessels.
At the time of such coronary artery bypass surgeries, artificial cardiopulmonary devices that support the patient's blood circulation condition are frequently used, because the patient's heart is stopped once in order to make the performance of the surgery easier. However, when using such artificial cardiopulmonary devices, there have been cases of postoperative cardiac function failures or postoperative brain disorders, etc. accompanying variations in blood flow. Thus, it is desirable to perform such surgeries while the patient's heart is beating, without using such artificial cardiopulmonary devices.
However, because the heart is in a beating state at such times, the management of cutting or anastomoses, etc. regarding the coronary arteries set up around the heart muscles is very difficult, and the physician is required to have very high surgical skills. In other words, cardiac surgeries performed without stopping the patient's heart requires proficiencies of the physician, and the physician needs to have performed sufficient training.
Incidentally, a surgical training simulator has been proposed for conducting training for surgical operations on beating hearts, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-202267. With this simulator, through the rotations of a motor, an undulating means arranged inside a simulated heart eccentrically rotates through a transfer mechanism connected with this motor, and causes a beating of the surface of the simulated heart. However, this simulator has a construction where the surface of a simulated heart beats through the eccentric rotations of an undulating means. Thus, the variations of this surface have a deficient, comparatively simple beating motion.
With actual heartbeats in a human body, the heart surface moves in a complex manner, and such movements differ depending on a patient's condition, etc. In order to reproduce such movements in said simulator, the motor, the transmission mechanism connected to this motor and the undulating means must be further increased, and each undulating means must operate independently. In this case, the mechanisms including the motors, etc. become complex and larger-scaled, so that an upsizing of the overall apparatus accompanying an increased parts count is caused, and manufacturing cost is increased.
The present invention has been originated for taking aim at this type of problem. The objective is to provide a surgical operation training device for moving in a desired manner a simulation object that is the subject of the training, with a comparatively simple construction and without using a motor.